Oh, Behave
by Eaving1989
Summary: Isabela and Hawke head to the chantry to inspect a certain brother, and turn a few heads while they're at it. Just a little drabble piece. Oneshot. FHawke&Seb


"**Oh, Behave..."**

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

It was early in the morning, the bright sun's rays barely cresting the walls of Hightown. Winter was on its way in, and while not cold enough for full robes and mantle, in the early morning hours one could still see their own breath mist before them. Hawke, huddled by the Chantry steps, pulled her shawl tighter around her face and watched her misted breath blend with that of the crowd of worshipers around her. All were of varying ages and ranks, standing quietly as they waited for the Chantry doors to open and morning prayers to begin. Beside her Isabela huffed sullenly, also sporting a concealing shawl.

"I don't see all this need for secrecy, Hawke. And I don't understand why on Thedas you demanded I cover up..."

Hawke glanced sidelong at the capricious pirate, her full lips rising in a wicked smile. "The shawl is a necessity, Iz. I will need it to put out the flames if you happen combust once we cross the threshold."

Isabela retaliated by giving Hawke a very firm whack on the rump, causing heads to turn at lightning speeds. "You are a very cheeky woman, Pet."

Hawke flashed the surrounding worshipers an apologetic smile. It didn't seem to have its usual power; many took a few steps further away, whispering to each other behind cupped hands. One woman even went as far as to make the sign against evil in their direction.

"Great." Hawke muttered. "Now you've gone and offended the superstitious townsfolk. Keep carrying on like that and soon they will chasing us through the streets with torches."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"Just behave yourself. Be good for me, please? Once we get in there you will see that this was all worth it." Hawke said, bouncing on the balls of her feet to keep warm in the early morning chill. Isabela curled into the taller woman's side, trying to steal some of her body heat. Both were relieved when the gilded Chantry doors swung open and lay sisters began ushering in the crowded faithful. Isabela rushed forward as fast as the crowd would allow, turning around to chide Hawke when the other woman didn't match her pace.

"Hurry up, Hawke! I'll be damned if I'm going to let some rich old codger steal the seats with the cushions on them."

Hawke avoided all the heated looks and hurried to Isabela's side. She was surprised when the Rivanni woman linked her arm through hers and proceeded to saunter through the nave. The air inside Chantry always seemed a little heavier to Hawke, ominous and somehow different. It was at the same time soothing and a little disconcerting. Her apostate father had taught her to be wary of the Chantry and the Templars, but there was also a part of her that enjoyed the hushed voices and smell of burning incense that was only ever found within the holy walls.

After Isabela swiped two of the sought after cushions the pair settled themselves on one of the back pews, their earlier performance earning them privacy, as none wanted to sit near the odd pair. Isabela propped her booted feet up on the back of the pew before her and leaned back in repose, winking at one old noblewoman who glowered at her.

"You know what, Hawke?" The pirate mused, "Even if this surprise of yours doesn't turn out to be as great as you say, I'm still having fun. There is nothing more entertaining than ruffling a few pious feathers. I think I may have to come here on a regular basis..."

Hawke's response was cut short by the arrival of Grand Cleric Elthina upon the raised altar before the seated crowd. The holy woman raised both hands, palms forward, in welcome. There were many gasps throughout the congregation and Hawke assumed that the Grand Cleric's appearance was not part of the normal proceedings. The older woman looked out over her flock with a face that radiated pure love, and Hawke felt herself momentarily captivated.

"Who is this old tart?" Isabela muttered.

"_Isabela!_" Hawke gasped, and slapped her hand over the pirate's mouth. "_Behave!"_

With wicked eyes Isabela began to tongue the other woman's muffling fingers.

"Maker give me strength." Hawke pleaded under her breath, gritting her teeth against the urge to pull her hand away.

The beginning of Elthina's address covered up Hawke's disgusted squeal and Isabela's muffled chuckle. Hawke fixed her companion with a level glare, her tawny eyes as piercing as her namesakes. "If I take my hand away do you promise to behave?"

Isabela gave a contrite nod, and Hawke removed her hand.

"You taste delicious, Pet. Do you use any special lotions for your skin?"

"Shut up, Isabela." Hawke snapped and huffed in her pew, crossing her arms across her chest.

"These are trying times for Kirkwall," Elthina said from the altar. "We have Qunari in our midst, preaching their Qun. And then there are those in this city that preach hate and war against these visitors. I implore you, as your spiritual leader, to not listen to these foul and dangerous whisperings. We must simply pray, and have faith in our Lord Maker. That is the only true way to weather these uncertain times."

"Well that was useless advice." Isabella whispered in Hawke's ear. "She's asking them to sit and wait for their own murders."

While Hawke didn't respond, she found herself silently agreeing with her friend.

"Now," Elthina said. "Rise and raise your voices. Brother Sebastian will lead you with a verse from the Canticle of Trials."

"Here he is!" Hawke said, laying a hand on Isabela's arm. The pirate's eyes widened.

"You brought me here to make moon eyes at a Chantry Brother?"

"Hush! Just wait and see..."

A male form crested the steps to the side of Elthina, brown head bent over the book in his hands. He was tall and beautifully built, with slim, strong limbs and shoulders that seemed to strain under his plain Chantry tunic. He stopped at the railing and raised his face to the congregation. His face was as beautiful as his form with strong sculptured features and dark brows furrowed over his still closed eyes. Isabela's breath hitched and Hawke grinned at the dazzled expression on her face.

"I told you it was worth it. But wait, the best is yet to come..."

"Yummy..." Isabela sighed, eyes still upon Sebastian.

He opened his eyes. They were the brightest shade of blue that Hawke had ever seen; she could see the gleam of them even in the dim candlelight.

"Oh, be still my beating clitoris..." Isabela murmured, licking her lips as she eyed him.

Hawke had to muffle her own noise this time, as she stuffed her fist in her mouth to block the laughter than threatened to burst forth. Sebastian's husky brogue soon washed all thought of laughter from her mind.

"Let us praise the Maker and his Bride." He said and began to sing.

"_Maker, though the darkness comes upon me,__  
><em>_I shall embrace the light. I shall weather the storm.__  
><em>_I shall endure.__  
><em>_What you have created, no one can tear asunder."_

He had a strong tenor, which could be heard above the other voices joining his in the prayer. Hawke and Isabela did not rise with the other worshipers, Hawke preferring to sit with her eyes closed and listen to his voice while Isabela did her best to make eye contact with him.

"_T__hough all before me is shadow,__  
><em>_Yet shall the Maker be my guide.__  
><em>_I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond.__  
><em>_For there is no darkness in the Maker's Light__  
><em>_And nothing that He has wrought shall be lost."_

"So what's the plan?" Isabela asked once the prayer was over and Sebastian had made the sign of benediction over the congregation.

"Plan?" Hawke asked, blinking in confusion.

"Well you certainly wouldn't have dragged me all the way here –and risked my possible combustion- to simply ogle the darling. Are you going to bed him, Pet?"

Hawke couldn't deny the logic there. "I hadn't truly thought about it..."

"Ha! Well then, Pet. You had best make your mind up or I may have to whisk him out from under you. Can't say I've ever seduced a holy man... oh wait-yes... yes I have. I had forgotten about that time in Antiva."

The rest of the worshipers were slowly rising and leaving the Chantry, some staying behind with heads bowed, making their own communication with the Maker. Hawke rose and extended her hand to Isabela with a smile. "Shall we head back to my estate and Bodahn can make us some breakfast while you teach me the finer points of seducing a holy man?"

Isabela took the offered hand and rose to stand beside her friend and leader. "Well now, I certainly won't turn down such a generous offer. Bodahn cooks so much better than the lug at the Hanged Man."

They left hand in hand, covered heads bent together as they whispered to one another. They spotted Sebastian by the doors, in deep discussion with one of Kirkwall's many noblemen. Hawke fought the urge to stare and kept her eyes firmly forward. Isabela had no such qualms and was making suggestive gestures at the Brother with a few fingers and her agile tongue. Sebastian spotted the display and paled, trying to hide behind his company. The nobleman turned, wanting to see what had distracted Sebastian and seemingly lost control of his facial muscles.

Isabela left them to their shock with a cheery wave and a giggle. "Oh, he is going to be delightful fun, Pet. I swear I could just lick him all over."

Hawke lost her composure then, and threw back her head to let out a peal of laughter that caught everyone's attention. She let go of her friend's hand to wrap a companionable arm around Isabela's waist. "My life would be so very dreary without you, Iz."

Isabela patted her on the rump. "I know, Pet."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**A/N: Well it's been a LONG time! A big shoutout to all the ladies at the SSG that got me writing again. They're all darlings. I hope you enjoyed this little thing, I'll hopefully be able to hack out some more in the future. **


End file.
